Second Son
by Lady Potter-Black-Riddle-Evans
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had changed his path with one conversation. Follow him on his journey to find out where he will end up and what he will decide? No Masscre Au. Sasuke-Centric Pairing not decided yet. Warning: Slash Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto


**Author's Note**

OK, people this is a Sasuke-cenetric fic. I'm going to make it non massacre because, have you ever though what could Sasuke be without the Massacre. I haven't decided on a pairing yet and this will be going over Sasuke's life. So, the pairing if their is one will be a lot later. I'm also pretty sure it's going to be a Slash pairing. So warning however, remember it won't be until much later. So, if you want to catch a good story but, don't like Slash you can still stick around.

The changes in this is Madara never left the village so, no you don't have to worry about him and that had the Uchiha clan placed under less scrutiny because, their name wasn't attached to the stigma of a traitor. Of, course there are still some problems they are a clan and it's a ninja village but, none big enough for a coup. Oh, and Obito's situation is also different, they got away a second fast enough to miss the boulder so, no dead Obito. With all of those changes there is just one more. The third Hokage found out Minato was planning to do the seal so he knocked him out and did it himself. Kushina was also able to hold on long enough for a medic to come without the added shock of her husband dying. So, Naruto is more intelligent and recognized as the son of the Forth Hokage. He is also not ostracized for the Kyuubi at lease not to his face.

Lastly, while Itachi is still a genius graduated early and will probably always be mentally and emotionally stunted he isn't insane by being forced to kill his entire blood relate clan. So, those are the changes of this world.

* * *

When Sasuke was six his mother told him something that while he didn't know then would change his life. She called him to the living room sat him down and explained their clan's culture and traditions. Some of it has grown hazy with age but, her last sentence he will always remember with startling clarity. "Sasuke, our clans traditions say that the eldest son gets everything. However, Sasuke you get to choose your own path and write your own destiny that's the goodness of being the second son,"

At that time Sasuke felt hurt and he spent the entire day crying in his room. He felt like they had chosen Itachi over him like they always did and they just threw him away. He didn't get anything. He didn't go down for lunch or dinner that day. However that was a conversation Sasuke would never forget. So, when a year later, seven year old Sasuke saw his brother coming home with the bone deep tiredness and bags under his eyes his father seemed to always have.

Some tiny part of him that he didn't want to acknowledge rejoiced. Because, the only thing his brother and father had in common was leading the clan and Sasuke would never have to do that. He wouldn't come home with bags under his eyes and only able to flash tired smiles. Sasuke, would not accept the felling until much later but, what he felt was relief. Deep Heady relief of never having to carry the world on his shoulders.

From a young age Sasuke had practically decided his fate he never wanted to be bone deep tired. To not be able to flash a smile. The worst part about it though was Sasuke had already known from the age of seven leading his clan would be a death sentience for him.

Sasuke, had decided from the age of seven he wanted to live. He didn't want to be like his father or his brother who were alive but, didn't live he wanted to travel, and see things. He didn't want to be just another bone tired person in his family. At seven Sasuke thanked his mother deep in his heart because, he knew a lot of second sons were blindsided by it. Always trying to match up or overtake their brother instead of finding their own path. However, Sasuke's mother had prepared her six year old son to actually live his life instead of striving for a goal that he would never be able to real.

So, even though Sasuke, would never tell her in person anytime soon. The person he is most grateful to is him mother Mikoto Uchiha because, she had set him on a different where Sasuke had decided not chase the shadow of a position that drains the life out of you slowly. Sasuke Uchiha had decided to live.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I know it was somewhat repetitive but, it got my point across.

So, what did you think?


End file.
